


Cover for Friday I'm in love by lachatblanche

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on an old prompt from the kink meme:</p><p>Erik works in a bar. Charles goes to this bar every Friday to get tipsy. One day, his colleague Alex challenges Erik, claiming that he'll not be able to get into Charles' pants. Erik never loses a bet and doesn't see a big problem 'cause Charles is apparently a lush and always seems to enjoy Erik's company. And hey, Erik always wins. Always. So, one night he seduces Charles and they have hot, glorious sex.</p><p>But when Charles shows up the next day at the bar (it's Saturday, Charles usually only comes on Fridays) Erik is annoyed and decides to ignore him in order to make sure that Charles understands that it was just a one-night stand. Charles eventually gets the hint and leaves.</p><p>The next Friday, Erik is startled when Charles doesn't show up. And the Friday the following week he also doesn't show up. Erik starts realising that he misses Charles presence, his humour and entertaining stories.</p><p>So he tries to find Charles.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover for Friday I'm in love by lachatblanche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Friday, I'm in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156624) by [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/pseuds/lachatblanche). 



> Based on an old prompt from the kink meme:
> 
> Erik works in a bar. Charles goes to this bar every Friday to get tipsy. One day, his colleague Alex challenges Erik, claiming that he'll not be able to get into Charles' pants. Erik never loses a bet and doesn't see a big problem 'cause Charles is apparently a lush and always seems to enjoy Erik's company. And hey, Erik always wins. Always. So, one night he seduces Charles and they have hot, glorious sex.
> 
> But when Charles shows up the next day at the bar (it's Saturday, Charles usually only comes on Fridays) Erik is annoyed and decides to ignore him in order to make sure that Charles understands that it was just a one-night stand. Charles eventually gets the hint and leaves.
> 
> The next Friday, Erik is startled when Charles doesn't show up. And the Friday the following week he also doesn't show up. Erik starts realising that he misses Charles presence, his humour and entertaining stories.
> 
> So he tries to find Charles.


End file.
